


Las llamas del Fénix

by lauronfire



Series: El Fénix [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "Bien sabido era por todas las criaturas mágicas que la Luz y la Oscuridad eran inmortales, y que además, se odiaban.Sin embargo, la presunta muerte del Fénix, el Padre de todos los seres mágicos, hace que la perspectiva de Jennie, la Madre de todos los vampiros, cambie drásticamente.Por otro lado, en el mundo de los humanos, Lalisa comienza a tener unos extraños sueños que la conectan directamente con el Fénix que tantas veces murió envuelto en llamas."





	1. Chapter 1

-Será mejor que te rindas ya, pájaro. -Dijo la vampiresa con todo el odio del mundo envuelto entre sus palabras.

La majestuosa criatura que tenía enfrente graznó con fuerza, provocando que los oídos de la chica dolieran.

En respuesta, Jennie alzó los brazos al cielo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos con mucha fuerza. Un remolino de nubes grises comenzó a cernirse sobre sus cabezas y los truenos empezaron a resonar por todo el Bosque de _Oblivio_ , provocando que cualquier criatura mágica que en él viviera se refugiara en algún escondite cuanto antes.

Aquella era otra batalla más entre la Luz y la Oscuridad que la madre Naturaleza concibió; entre el Fénix, el padre de cualquier criatura viviente, y Jennie, la madre de todos los vampiros existentes.

Nunca había vencedor ni vencido tras sus interminables batallas, lo único que conseguían eran dejar hectáreas destrozadas sin razón alguna. El Fénix y la vampiresa se odiaban, no había más allá de eso y cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, no podían evitar echarse unas malas miradas que al final acababa en una trifurca entre los dos.

Pero lo que ninguno entendía era que ellos dos fueron creados para complementarse y vivir unidos, lejos de lo que todo el mundo creía.

Agua torrencial comenzó a caer desde las nubes que había invocado Jennie con la poca energía que le quedaba, tenía la intención de apagar con ella las llamas que recubrían al ave y así poder acabar con él de una vez por todas. Pero antes de que el agua llegase si quiera a rozarle una de sus plumas llameantes, el ave se vio envuelto en una bola de fuego enorme que lo calcinó en menos de un minuto, dejándolo reducido a cenizas por completo.

Cuando el agua llegó hasta la hierba sobre la que estaban depositadas las cenizas, éstas se diluyeron, no quedando ningún rastro del Fénix.

Jennie se quedó perpleja en su sitio. La lluvia le estaba empapando y su largo vestido negro ahora se había vuelto más pesado al estar mojándose. Sin embargo, nada de lo que estuviera a su alrededor podría llamar su atención en ese momento pues acababa de presenciar la muerte del ser al que más odiaba sobre la faz de la Tierra y lejos de sentirse feliz, descubrió que un gran vacío se había instalado en su interior.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

El irritante sonido del despertador avisó a Lalisa que la hora de levantarse ya había llegado. Algo traspuesta, se incorporó sobre la cama. Había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño, en él ella era una especie de pájaro enorme de fuego y se enfrentaba a una chica que decía ser la reina de los vampiros y justo cuando la batalla se ponía interesante, el despertador sonó para interrumpirlo.

-Ahora no sabré si gané o no...-Murmuró, con una mueca en sus labios.

Algo extraño le había dejado ese sueño en su pecho, no sabía describirlo, pero era como una especie de fuego llameante que ardía dentro de él.

Al final la joven optó por levantarse y ducharse, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la pastelería.

Una vez lista, Lalisa salió de su pequeño apartamento y fue a la boca de metro más cercana para poder subirse al subterráneo que le llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Hacía un año que había empezado a trabajar como aprendiz en una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad; después de muchos años de esfuerzo y desesperación por fin había conseguido alcanzar uno de sus grandes sueños, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Con una coleta alta y rubia atada en la cabeza, la muchacha de veinte años salió del metro atestado como pudo, abriéndose paso entre la gente para poder alcanzar la salida y al fin llegar a la calle. Un abrigo de plumón grueso le protegía del frío del invierno, odiaba aquél tiempo, ella siempre prefirió la calidez del verano y sus maravillosas horas de sol.

Lalisa consiguió llegar con tiempo de sobra a la pastelería, por lo que pudo cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme sin prisa, para después meterse de lleno en la complejidad de hornear pequeños pasteles.

El día pasó como cualquier otro, la joven conversaba y reía con sus compañeros a la vez que seguía las recetas del local al pie de la letra; sin embargo, había algo que no conseguía salir de su cabeza. Una mirada roja como la sangre, llena de odio y satisfacción cuando la vio arder entre las llamas que su mismo cuerpo emitió.

¿Quién era esa chica y por qué le odiaba tanto? Sabía que se trataba de un sueño sin mayor importancia, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber el porqué del sueño. Se supone que los sueños son un reflejo de nuestro inconsciente, ¿no? ¿Qué se escondía en el suyo?

-¿Lo has escuchado? -Preguntó Seulgi a su lado. Mientras, comenzó a echar tazas de harina dentro del bol de la batidora eléctrica.

-¿El qué? -Respondió con una nueva cuestión Lalisa, con su típica mirada inocente.

De pronto, la chica bajó un poco el volumen y se acercó más a la rubia, que estaba calculando las medidas para hacer una pequeña versión del típico pastel de chocolate que vendían allí.

-Parece ser que ayer por la tarde vino una chica super rara preguntando por ti, Jisoo dijo que era super guapa, que parecía una princesa, pero que aún así aparentaba ser un poco loca.

-¿Quién era? -Cuestionó muy intrigada.

En respuesta, Seulgi se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé. No dijo su nombre y en cuanto supo que no estabas se marchó, o eso dijo Jisoo.

-Que raro...-Murmuró Lalisa. -¿Y no te dijo cómo era esa chica?

-Que va. Solo me dijo que tenía el pelo negro muy largo y que parecía que estaba de mal humor. Nada más.

Lalisa se quedó mirando el papel donde estaba apuntando las cantidades de la receta. Una opresión se instaló en su pecho, pero no le hizo mayor caso ya que se había quedado muy extrañada por todo lo que le había contado Seulgi. Tendría que ir a preguntarle a Jisoo por esa chica en cuanto la viera por la pastelería.

El resto de la mañana pasó con normalidad, consiguieron vender casi todo el género y el jefe les felicitó por su arduo trabajo. Aunque Lalisa solo fuera una aprendiz, le dijo que tenía buena mano a la hora de elaborar los pasteles que servían allí.

Lalisa tenía que irse para la hora de comer, ya que su turno acababa a esa hora, pero esperó en las cocinas de la pastelería a que el siguiente turno de reposteros llegase, y con él, Jisoo.

En cuanto vio a la chica de largo cabello, fue inmediatamente a ella y le saludó. Como tenían turnos distintos, pocas veces coincidían en el trabajo, pero era bien sabido entre sus compañeros, que Jisoo era una chica abierta y muy amable, así que no dudó un segundo en dirigirle la palabra.

-Que sorpresa, Lalisa. ¿Vienes a hacer horas extra?

La chica rubia negó con la cabeza. -En realidad vine a hablar contigo, Jisoo.

Ahora Jisoo le miró algo extrañada mientras se ataba las cintas del delantal blanco a la cintura; pero aun así le hizo un gesto para que siguieran hablando.

-Verás, esta mañana Seulgi me contó que una chica vino ayer preguntando por mí.

-Oh, ¿así que era eso? -Jisoo se quedó unos segundos pensativa y después asintió con lentitud. -Sí, era un poco rara. Vino como desesperada. La verdad es que al principio me asustó un poco.

-¿Y no dijo cómo se llamaba?

-No, solo preguntó por ti y al decirle que no estabas se marchó algo decepcionada.

-¿No hay nada más de ella que te llamara la atención? Como su ropa, sus ojos...algo.

Jisoo frunció los labios en una mueca de concentración y habló. -Bueno, vestía un poco raro. Iba toda de negro y su blusa tenía muchos volantes y encaje, como si llevara un estilo victoriano moderno. -Rió. -Un poco raro, sí. Además, era muy pálida, muy muy pálida, como si nunca le hubiera dado un rayo de sol. Parecía uno de los vampiros de Crepúsculo.

Fue entonces cuando los engranajes en la cabeza de Lalisa encajaron por fin. La imagen de la vampiresa de su sueño le vino de inmediato a la mente, su mirada fría y su odio, su sonrisa retorcida el increíble poder que escondía dentro de su delgado y esbelto cuerpo.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de preguntar era una tontería como un castillo, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

-¿Te fijaste en sus ojos? ¿Los tenía rojos? -Preguntó con cierta cautela.

-La verdad es que no me fijé si la chica tenía conjuntivitis o no. -Rió Jisoo.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a sus iris. ¿Eran rojos?

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué clase de ocurrencia es esa, Lalisa? -El semblante de Jisoo cambió repentinamente y miró ahora algo extrañada a Lalisa. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Lalisa asintió y seguidamente se despidió de la chica, acababa de hacer el ridículo por completo y quería salir de allí lo antes posible. ¿Por qué tenía que haber preguntado eso? Solo fue un sueño, no es como si ahora la madre de los vampiros se fuera a presentar ante ella, ¿verdad?

La joven se dio prisa en abandonar el lugar y volver a su apartamento donde vivía sola.

Lalisa deseó no soñar con nada extraño aquella noche.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

-Venga, entra tú.

-No, yo no quiero despertar a Madre. Mejor entra tú.

-Pero tú le caes mejor. Eres su favorito.

-¿Estás de coña? Te recuerdo que acabo de volver de su destierro, ¡cien años vagando por el desierto y sin una sola gota de sangre que llevarme a la boca!

Inguk resopló nervioso al lado de Joohyuk, el cual no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del gran portón que daba a los aposentos de su Madre.

-Alguien de los dos tiene que entrar ahí y decírselo. -Dijo bastante fuerte Joohyuk.

-¿Decir el qué? -Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de los dos chicos que parecían un saco de nervios con piernas y colmillos. Haneul apareció entre los dos con cara de no saber nada.

-¿Es que todavía no te has enterado? -Exclamó Inguk con indignación.

-¿De qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? -De pronto, el semblante de Haneul se tornó a uno de preocupación e impaciencia. -¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Madre?

-No, idiota. Ella está durmiendo. -Contestó Joohyuk cortante. -Es el Fénix, parece ser que ha vuelto.

De pronto, un gran estruendo se escuchó al otro lado del portón e inmediatamente después éste se abrió, dejando ver tras él a una mujer de delgada figura y cabellos negros y largos enmarañados.

-Repite eso que has dicho. -Dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal y con los ojos aún cerrados.

Al ver a la mujer, los tres chicos se inclinaron hacia ella rápidamente, demostrando el gran respeto que tenían por ella con una reverencia. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos respondió.

-¡He dicho que lo repitáis! -Gritó ahora la mujer y un par de truenos se escucharon fuera de los muros del castillo.

-V-verá, Madre...-Titubeó Inguk. Ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirarle. -He escuchado en el pueblo esta tarde a un par de elfos hablar, aunque bueno, ya sabe usted cómo son esos elfos, uno no se puede fiar mucho de su palabra...

-Al grano. -Le cortó ella. Ya había abierto los ojos, y ahora un par de círculos rojos ardientes estaban posados sobre las tres temerosas cabezas.

-Se tratan del Fénix. Dicen que ha vuelto...

Jennie se tambaleó en su sitio por la noticia, aquella era una idea que no podía concebir. Ella misma fue testigo de cómo aquél enorme pájaro llameante fue reducido a un montón de cenizas, había muerto ante sus ojos, ¿cómo podía volver así sin más?

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo...-Musitó para sí misma, pero obviamente los tres chicos allí presentes le escucharon.

-Pero Madre, eso es muy peligroso. No puede ir usted sola. -Haneul se incorporó y puso su característica cara de preocupación.

-Por una vez, Haneul tiene razón. -Joohyuk imitó a su hermano y también se incorporó. -No sabemos si esa monstruosidad se ha hecho más fuerte, es mejor ir con cuidado, Madre.

-¡No le llaméis monstruo!

Otros truenos resonaron en el exterior del castillo y los tres se estremecieron. No entendían porqué Madre había tenido esa reacción y por qué tenía esa expresión de enfado. Hasta donde sabían ellos, el Fénix y Madre habían sido enemigos desde el momento que fueron creados por la Naturaleza, no se podían ni ver, y cada vez que se cruzaban, no dudaban en pelear. Era por ello, que no entendían aquella reacción.

-Voy a ir en su busca.

Jennie se abrió paso entre los tres vampiros jóvenes y con los pies descalzos, anduvo el pasillo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, allí se encontró con más vampiros que se inclinaban al verla, aunque un tanto extrañados al ver a Madre con un camisón de encaje y el pelo revuelto.

Inguk, Joohyuk y Haneul corrieron tras ella e intentaron detenerla, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano cuando la mujer se transformó en un enorme lobo de casi un metro de altura y de pelaje negro como la nieve y echó a correr fuera del castillo, esquivando a todos los vampiros que se encontró entorpeciendo su camino hasta la salida, con una gran habilidad.

Jennie no tenía planeado ningún lugar al que ir, simplemente dejó que sus patas la guiaran a donde quisieran llevarle.

La noticia significó toda una explosión de emociones en su pecho que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir antes. Ni siquiera supo porqué reaccionó de esa manera, pero tenía la necesidad de encontrar la respuesta.

Desde que el Fénix supuestamente murió, todo se volvió un caos. Jennie creyó quitarse un gran peso de encima, pero se equivocó totalmente. Aunque siempre estaban peleando y luchando, Jennie necesitaba al Fénix más que a nadie, pues él era la Luz que constituía el mundo y ella era la Oscuridad; y como todo el mundo sabe, sin luz no hay oscuridad, y sin oscuridad no hay luz.

El Fénix era conocido como el Padre de cualquier criatura mágica, todas ellas habían nacido de sus plumas ardientes al caer de su cuerpo y depositarse sobre la Tierra. En cambio, había un tipo de criatura que no había nacido de sus plumas y esos eran los vampiros.

Del odio de Jennie, habían nacido sus hijos, toda la estirpe de los vampiros que habitaban la Tierra y que se alimentaban de la sangre de las demás criaturas mágicas. Era por ello que consideraban a Jennie como su Madre.

El terror y desprecio hacia los vampiros fue creciendo cuanto mayores ataques había por parte de ellos al resto de criaturas. Esto hizo que la frecuencia de las batallas entre la Luz y la Oscuridad aumentara. El Fénix estaba indignado, no entendía porqué los vampiros tenían que dañar a sus hijos, estaba muy enfadado con Jennie por crear a tales criaturas; sin embargo, Jennie no podía evitar crear más vampiros, nacidos todos de la envidia que sentía al ver cómo el Fénix era capaz de crear hermosos y espectaculares seres mientras que ella solo servía para destruir.

Pero cuando el Fénix desapareció, las hermosas criaturas dejaron de nacer y conforme sus vampiros se alimentaban de ellas, éstas comenzaron a disminuir en número.

Jennie perdió su razón de ser, perdió al único ser que estaba a su altura, y ahora ella misma estaba acabando con todo lo que había construido. Se sintió terriblemente mal, durante años, Jennie se sumergió en una terrible y profunda tristeza, de la cual nació un nuevo tipo de criatura: el ser humano.

No lo hizo a posta, simplemente surgió de su dolor y soledad, pero sin habérselo propuesto, aquello sirvió para que los vampiros encontrasen un nuevo entretenimiento y alimento, librando así a los hijos del Fénix del horror que habían vivido durante siglos.

Sin embargo, el tener la más mínima esperanza de que el Fénix hubiera vuelto, de que el mundo pudiera volver a ver su cálida luz, cambiaba todo absolutamente.

Las patas de Jennie en su forma lobuna, arremetían con fuerza contra el suelo mientras corría con frenesí. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar el Fénix en toda la inmensidad del planeta Tierra, sabía que era una criatura que vagaba por todo el mundo, llevando su luz a los rincones más escondidos, por lo que aquello dificultaba bastante su misión. Sin embargo, una clara idea se instaló en su mente en cuanto abandonó las tierras donde vivía ella junto con el resto de los vampiros: tenía que ir al Bosque de Oblivio, fue allí donde terminó todo, así que tenía que ser allí donde comenzara la nueva era donde las criaturas de la luz y las criaturas de la oscuridad, vivieran unidas y en armonía.

Jennie era consciente de que aquella idea podía ser interpretada por otros muchos seres como absurda. Desde que el mundo era mundo los vampiros habían estado enfrentados a cualquier otra criatura, pero aquello había traído tristeza y desolación a las almas de ambos bandos y la madre de todos los vampiros no podía permitir que aquello siguiera así -aunque ella hubiera sido una de los principales responsables de las interminables luchas-.

Su parecer había cambiado y estaba segura de que si convencía al Fénix, todos los seres pertenecientes al mundo mágico entenderían su punto de vista y querrían colaborar.

Le costó dos semanas llegar al Bosque de Oblivio en su forma lobuna; aunque poseía la capacidad de de poder transformarse en varios tipos de animales, aquella era la manera más rápida que tenía de moverse campo a través y entre los árboles del bosque.

Una vez llegó al lindar del bosque, Jennie sintió una presencia extraña y cálida a lo lejos, desde las profundidades del bosque. Si antes solo tenía la conjetura de que el Fénix se encontraba allí, ahora estaba más que segura de ello.

No sabía cómo, pero el Fénix y ella eran capaces de sentirse cuando se encontraban a una cierta distancia. Era como si se tratasen de dos imanes de polos opuestos que se atraían sin poder evitarlo. Sentía el campo magnético del Fénix más potente que nunca, pero aquella no era la única característica diferente que percibió Jennie. Por primera vez desde que nació, no iba en busca del pájaro llameante en busca de pelea, por primera vez iba en son de paz.

Con el pecho lleno de confianza y aun a cuatro patas, Jennie se introdujo en el Bosque de Oblivio, persiguiendo la presencia del Fénix, que a cada paso que daba se hacía más latente. A mitad de camino, la vampiresa con forma de lobo pudo percatarse de que se estaba dirigiendo justo al mismo punto donde vio por última vez al pájaro, un claro muy recóndito dentro del bosque.

Los pasos de Jennie se hicieron más lentos hasta que al final logró llegar al claro que marcó un antes y después en su vida, hace ya muchísimos años.

Al otro lado se encontraban dos hermosas criaturas tendidas sobre el pasto. Una de ellas era un unicornio de plateado pelaje que estaba tumbado en una posición cómoda y con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de la otra criatura.

La crin blanca del unicornio estaba siendo trenzada por unos finos y largos dedos que se movían con gran maestría entrelazando sus mechones. La dueña de esas bellas manos era una chica de aspecto joven y piel brillante; sus cabellos del color de una viva llama, le caía lacio hacia atrás y hasta la altura de la cintura. La joven sentada sobre la hierba, vestía un vestido del blanco más puro que los ojos de Jennie jamás habían visto y tan largo como las piernas de la chica.

Antes de salir a la luz del claro, Jennie volvió a adoptar su forma de vampiro. No tenía ningún espejo para poder comprobar su aspecto, pero sabía perfectamente que dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo si se comparaba con la joven que peinaba la crin del unicornio.

Se ocultó tras un árbol bastante cercano y observó la escena con cautela. Si sus sentidos no les fallaban, aquella chica tenía que ser el Fénix. ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible? Todas las veces que se había cruzado con él siempre había sido en su forma de pájaro de fuego y no en ninguna otra, no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de transformarse en otro ser y menos en uno tan parecido en forma a los vampiros o humanos. Pero se suponía que el Fénix y ella tenían un poder equitativo aunque fuera de naturaleza distinta, así que no era de extrañar que pudiera adoptar otras formas.

Al poco de estar oculta, Jennie se comenzó a preguntar si el Fénix de dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, y de ser así, porqué no le había dicho nada todavía.

Con un enorme nudo en la garganta, la madre de todos los vampiros decidió salir de su escondrijo, estaba a punto de dar el paso más grande nunca visto en la vida de la Tierra y era consciente de que aquél encuentro sería crucial para el resto de lo que quedaba.

Paso tras paso, Jennie se acercó al centro del claro. Al notar su presencia cargada de energía, el unicornio se agitó en su sitio y abrió los ojos asustados, pero no llegó a levantarse pues la chica de cabellos naranjas comenzó a acariciarle el cuello de forma calmada, para relajarle.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jennie consiguiera acercarse un paso o más o llegase a pronunciar la más mínima palabra, dos seres enormes hicieron presencia. Se trataban de dos centauros que doblaban en altura a la madre de los vampiros.

Los híbridos se posicionaron entre el Fénix y la vampiresa, encarando a ésta última con cara de pocos amigos. Su fuerte y musculado cuerpo de caballo imponía, pero no tanto como los fuertes brazos que sujetaban un arco y una flecha. En un rápido movimiento, ambos cargaron el arco y apuntaron a Jennie con la punta de la flecha, pero fue entonces cuando tres seres más entraron en escena: Inguk, Joohyuk y Haneul; los vampiros fieles de Jennie, que bloquearon rápidamente el acceso de las flechas hacia su Madre.

-Para hacerle daño, antes tendréis que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres. -Masculló con veneno Joohyuk, quien enseñaba sus finos y largos colmillos hacia uno de los centauros.

Por su parte, Jennie observó la escena con horror, aquello no era lo que pretendía, los centauros tensaban cada vez más la cuerda del arco y sus vampiros se estaban preparando para abalanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-¡Basta! -Con la velocidad de la luz, Jennie consiguió posicionarse entre los dos tipos de criaturas, pero para sorpresa de todos, encaró a sus propios vampiros, los cuales relajaron su postura en cuanto vieron a su Madre tan seria.

-Pero Madre...-Murmuró sin entender nada Haneul.

Jennie lo ignoró y ahora se giró hacia los centauros, pero en lugar de dirigirse a ellos, miró directamente a la bella chica que seguía acariciando el cuello del unicornio, justo detrás de los dos híbridos.

-Solo quiero hablar. -Dijo con cierto tono suplicante.

Cuando los ojos de aquella muchacha ascendieron y se toparon con los suyos, fue cuando Jennie estuvo del todo segura de que se trataba del Fénix y una especie de sensación cálida comenzó a subir desde su abdomen hasta su pecho.

El Fénix no pronunció ninguna palabra, sin embargo, se levantó con un movimiento grácil y el unicornio junto a ella hizo lo mismo.

Sus pies descalzos parecían que no tocaban el suelo, pues caminaba de una forma tan suave que parecía que flotaba sobre la hierba. Llegó hasta los dos centauros y depositó una mano sobre el lomo de cada uno. De pronto la tensión de los músculos de ambas criaturas desapareció y las expresiones de sus rostros se ablandaron, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de ser serias.

Al ver que el Fénix estaba accediendo, Jennie giró momentáneamente la cabeza hacia sus vampiros y les ordenó que se marcharan. Ninguno de los tres parecían muy convencidos de la orden, pero al final acabaron por aceptar tras la mirada insistente de Madre.

-Me gustaría que fuera a solas. -Comentó ahora más seria y con la mirada fija en el Fénix con forma humana.

Tras una señal de la joven, los dos centauros y el unicornio abandonaron el claro también, quedando finalmente la Luz y la Oscuridad a solas, como al principio de los tiempos, justo cuando fueron creadas.

Por unos largos minutos, el silencio fue protagonista, provocando en Jennie una cierta inquietud que al final acabó por romper tan incómodo momento.

-Creí que habías muerto.

-Si pensaste que por fin habías acabado conmigo, estás muy equivocada.

La voz del Fénix era tan suave y femenina que Jennie se sorprendió a sí misma admirándola. Cuando estaba en su forma de ave, el Fénix poseía una voz profunda y autoritaria; sin embargo, ahora era tan dulce que Jennie podría llegar a pasar horas escuchándola.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Morí. -Contestó con la cabeza en alto. El Fénix mantenía una postura recta y tenía sus manos unidas por delante de sus caderas, dando la impresión de ser alguien majestuoso y respetable. -Pero después de muchos años volví a nacer y ahora soy lo que ves.

Jennie dio un par de pasos al frente para poder observar mejor los detalles en el rostro de la joven que tenía en frente. Sus ojos llameantes eran los mismos que los del Fénix contra el que tantas veces había luchado, pero ahora estos estaban más calmados de lo que acostumbraba a ver.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-De nosotras...Bueno, nosotros...-Intentó corregirse, no sabiendo cómo debía de dirigirse hacia la persona que tenía delante suya. El Fénix no hizo el más mínimo comentario al respecto. -Creo que ya he entendido nuestra naturaleza, nuestra función en este mundo...La razón de ser que nos une.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Jennie pudo presenciar la sincera y hermosa sonrisa en los labios del Fénix.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Esta vez no fue el pitido de la alarma quien la despertó, sino un incesante goteo sobre su mejilla derecha.

Lalisa abrió los ojos más temprano esa mañana al notar la cara húmeda y pegajosa. Se incorporó sobre la cama y se llevó una mano al rostro, pudiendo percibir sobre él un líquido filante e inodoro. Asustada, miró hacia todos los rincones de su habitación, incluso al techo, pero no había nada que estuviera chorreando, ni siquiera una pequeña gotera encima de su cama.

Aquél fue el primer suceso extraño del día.

Mientras se duchaba y preparaba para un nuevo día de trabajo, Lalisa estuvo recordando el sueño de la noche anterior. De nuevo volvió a soñar con esa vampiresa de ojos rojos y cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar; pero esta vez había habido un cambio y es que el Fénix, en lugar de presentarse como un pájaro gigante, se presentó en forma de una chica cuyo rostro era muy parecido al de Lalisa, aunque la Lalisa real tenía el pelo teñido de rubio y la del sueño lo tenía de un naranja tan intenso que parecía que se iba a incendiar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto terminó de alistarse, salió hacia la pastelería. Ese día tenía turno en la caja, por lo que no podría disfrutar de preparar innumerables pasteles de toda clase y en cambio tendría que atender a todos los clientes que desean comprar los dulces que sus otros compañeros preparan en las cocinas. En resumen, ese día en el trabajo iba a ser muy aburrido.

Nada más llegar, se encontró a Seulgi atándose el lazo del delantal que envolvía su cintura. Saludó a su compañera con energía y luego fue a ponerse el suyo.

-¿Al final lograste preguntarle algo a Jisoo? -Comentó Seulgi, una vez estaban colocadas las dos tras el mostrador, esperando a que los primeros clientes del día entraran.

-Sí, pero no llegué a averiguar mucho, la verdad.

-Qué pena, y yo que me había quedado con la curiosidad.

Ambas rieron levemente y pararon en cuanto vieron que las primeras personas comenzaban a entrar.

Las mañanas junto a Seulgi eran más amenas, la chica tenía un buen sentido del humor y siempre conseguía sacarle una gran sonrisa, por muy aburrida que estuviera tras la caja registradora. En los pequeños ratos en los que no había clientela, ambas jóvenes aprovechaban para hablar y ponerse al día, así que Lalisa no dudó en preguntarle algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde que se despertó esa mañana.

-Oye, Seulgi. ¿Tú crees que me quedaría bien ser pelirroja?

La chica a su lado le miró un tanto extrañada al principio para seguidamente sonreír.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿Quieres hacerte un cambio de imagen?

-No sé. -Lalisa se encogió de hombros. -Anoche soñé que era pelirroja y ahora me dio curiosidad por cómo me quedaría.

-Seguro que te sienta bien. Eres tan guapa que si te rapases seguirías siendo bonita.

-Aish. -Un leve sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas de Lalisa, la cual se sintió repentinamente muy halagada. -No estoy segura...

Antes de que Seulgi pudiera responderle, una voz desde la cocina le llamó, avisándole que acababa de terminar una nueva bandeja de tartaletas de fruta para ponerla en el mostrador, así que Seulgi tuvo que acudir al llamado, dejando a Lalisa sola en el mostrador.

Mientras esperaba a su compañera, Lalisa perdió su mirada en el cristal del escaparate, viendo cómo la gente y los coches pasaban tras él, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas al tema de sus sueños, aquella había sido la segunda vez y tenía la impresión de que esa misma noche iba a seguir soñando con la vampiresa y el Fénix.

En el primer sueño, ambas criaturas se llevaban como el perro y el gato, hasta creyó que la vampiresa le había matado; pero en el de anoche la vampiresa intentó abrirse al Fénix, es decir, quiso enterrar el hacha de guerra y dar el paso para una nueva era de unión. Pensar en ello hacía que su pecho se inflase de felicidad y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Mientras Lalisa seguía divagando en sus pensamientos, de repente algo extraño apareció tras el escaparate de la pastelería. Se trataba de una criatura tan alta como un semáforo, cuyo cuerpo pertenecía a un caballo de pelaje color canela, pero donde debía de estar la cabeza del equino, se encontraba el torso de un robusto hombre, poseedor de un serio semblante.

Lalisa rebotó en su sitio debido a la impresión de ver un centauro que repentinamente empezó a galopar, huyendo de los ojos de la desconcertada aprendiz de pastelera.

Corriendo, rodeó el mostrador y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del local, buscando al enorme centauro, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-Dios, creo que estoy empezando a perder la cabeza. -Murmuró para sí en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo iba a haber una criatura mágica en mitad de la ciudad? De hecho, ¿cómo había sido capaz de creer durante unos pocos segundos que algo así era capaz de existir?

Tal vez los sueños le estaban pasando más factura de lo que se llegó a imaginar.

Con el corazón algo pesado, Lalisa volvió al interior de la pastelería.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lo único que diferenciaban al Fénix y a Jennie del resto de seres que habitaban la Tierra, era que ellos no podían dejar de existir, es decir, eran inmortales.

Por muchas veces que el Fénix muriera, éste siempre acababa resucitando; y por mucho daño que Jennie recibiera, ella siempre se volvía a alzar sobre sus dos piernas con una sonrisa maliciosa reflejada en sus labios.

Tras la primera resurrección del Fénix las cosas cambiaron, pero no tanto como la madre de los vampiros quiso.

El resto de criaturas mágicas les seguían viendo como el enemigo, pues habían sido muchos siglos de interminables batallas, así que era normal que todavía se mostrasen algo reacios a compartir tierras con los vampiros.

Sin embargo, lo que sí tuvo un cambio drástico fue la relación entre el Fénix y Jennie. Desde su reencuentro en el Bosque de Oblivio no pasaron día y noche separados, ya que Jennie quería unir fuerzas. El Fénix le pidió que le contase todo lo ocurrido durante esos años en los que estuvo ausente.

Con mucha pena, Jennie le dijo todo lo que hizo y muy arrepentida le contó sobre la creación del ser humano,

-Yo no tenía la intención, pero estaba tan...

-¿Triste? -Interrumpió el Fénix.

Jennie se detuvo en mitad del pasto nada más escucharle y miró algo avergonzada a la chica que tenía a su lado. No quería admitirlo delante de ella, pero sí, sabía a la perfección que el ser humano había nacido de su tristeza al pensar que el Fénix al que tanto había odiado no iba a volver más.

-Sí...Y ahora tengo la sensación de que he arruinado aún más todo lo que tanto te ha costado crear.

El Fénix nunca había visto a la madre de los vampiros así, tan vulnerable y con poca estima. Era un tanto revelador y aquello le hizo pensar que quizás la Oscuridad no era tan maña como aparentaba, después de todo.

La chica de cabellos naranjas dio un paso más hacia la vampiresa y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a que le mirase a los ojos.

-No has hecho nada malo. -Dijo con la mirada llameante y cálida. -Has creado a una nueva especia que ha salido de un fuerte sentimiento que tuviste hacia mí, eso es hermoso.

-No cuando lo está destruyendo todo...He creado un monstruo y no sé cómo hacerlo desaparecer.

-No hace falta hacer eso. -El Fénix acarició su cabellera negra y beso su frente, dejando un rastro cálido en la fría y mortecina piel de Jennie. -Ellos mismos se acabarán destruyendo solos.

-Sí...-Jennie se apartó del cuerpo de la chica y se alejó un par de pasos. La culpabilidad no podía abandonar su cuerpo. -Pero antes se llevarán consigo todo lo hermoso que salió de tus plumas.

El Fénix le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y caminó los pasos que la vampiresa trazó, pero ésta volvió a recular. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no quería volver a mirar los hermosos ojos ambarinos del Fénix, no se merecía su compasiva mirada.

-Todo lo que se destruya lo volveré a generar. Por eso no te debes preocupar. -Se quedó quieta donde estaba, no quería agobiar a la vampiresa con sus acercamientos, así que decidió esperar a que ella volviera junto a su cuerpo por su propio pie.

-¿Y si vuelves a desaparecer? ¿Y si no vuelves nunca más? -Los ojos de Jennie estaban brillantes y miraban al suelo.

-Eso no pasará, Jennie.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Tienes que confiar en mí. -Pronunció con seguridad y extendió una mano hacia la vampiresa.

Jennie la miro y dudó, tardó unos largos segundos en decidirse, pero al final acabó por aceptar el gesto de esa cálida mano y la tomó con la suya. Una sensación ardiente le recorrió el cuerpo entero, se sentía extraño pero a la vez placentero. Una calma inmensa le invadió por completo, era como volver a tu hogar después de mucho tiempo.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué morí y después volví a renacer, no sé si volverá a ocurrir o no; pero mantengo la esperanza en que si vuelve a ocurrir, tú serás capaz de mantener el mundo mágico en orden. Jennie, nuestra alianza nunca debe de ser destruida.

Jennie le miró por fin a los ojos y asintió. -Si vuelves a desaparecer te estaré esperando, justo aquí, donde todo empezó.

La joven de cabellos naranjas subió de nuevo sus manos al rostro de la vampiresa, la cual gimió de placer nada más sentir el tacto. Como símbolo de la unión y el pacto que habían establecido durante todos esos días, el Fénix se inclinó sobre la vampiresa para unir sus labios en un acogedor beso que terminó por sellar su relación.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

De un sobresalto abrió sus ojos justo cuando sus labios rozaron los de la vampiresa. Un sudor pegajoso recubría todo su rostro y tenía el corazón más que acelerado.

No podía ser, la historia había continuado en sus sueños y para colmo ahora resultaba que ella era la chica-fénix. Pero eso no era todo: había besado a la vampiresa y le había gustado mucho ese pequeño gesto. ¿Pero qué le pasaba en la cabeza?

Con gran frustración, Lisa apartó las sábanas de un golpe y se dispuso a salir de su cama cuando algo extraño le llamó la atención. Un par de plumas negras, y que parecían estar quemadas, salieron de debajo de sus sábanas, dejando un rastro negro de hollín sobre la superficie malva de la cama.

Lisa cogió una de las plumas quemadas y la examinó de cerca, preguntándose de dónde habían salido.

Con el corazón más acelerado que cuando se despertó, Lisa se levantó de la cama y miró por toda su habitación, encontrándose unas cuantas plumas quemadas más.

Una idea un tanto descabellada pasó por su cabeza, pero la desechó enseguida, pues le parecía del todo imposible, así que simplemente recogió todas las plumas y fue a tirarlas a la basura, todavía con el corazón inquieto. Había pensado en que quizás el Fénix había estado en su habitación, pero aquello no podía ser pues los seres mágicos y mitológicos no existían.

<<Pero ayer viste a un centauro>> le dijo su mente.

Repentinamente le abordó un sentimiento de inseguridad. Tuvo la sensación de que se le estaba yendo la cabeza, así que tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama para relajarse y poder pensar con claridad. Tal vez el trabajo en la pastelería le estaba pasando factura, es verdad que muchas veces los jefes eran muy exigentes y les pedían más de lo que podía dar, pero ella siempre podía con ello y acababa saliendo triunfante.

Quizás tendría que buscar algún tipo de ayuda, porque aunque ella sintiera que era capaz de llevar a cabo su trabajo, tal vez para su salud mental era demasiado y por eso estaba teniendo aquellas alucinaciones y sueños tan raros.

Buscó su móvil por la habitación, con la intención de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta de lo que le estaba pasando en Internet, pero en cuanto lo encontró sobre la mesita de noche, vio que la luz verde de éste estaba encendida, indicándole que alguien le había mandado un mensaje.

Se acercó hasta el aparato y lo tomó. El mensaje era de Jisoo, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, la cual le decía en el texto que la tarde anterior volvió la extraña chica de cabellos negros a la pastelería preguntando por ella.

Un doloroso vuelco le dio el corazón que además se encogió. El mensaje fue de anoche, así que su oportunidad de ir a la pastelería para ver de quién se trataba la misteriosa chica se esfumó. Sin embargo, ahora tenía nueva información sobre la chica: se llamaba Jennie.

De un rápido salto, Lisa se levantó de la cama con los ojos inundados en lágrimas debido a la emoción que empezó a sentir.

La chica misteriosa se llamaba igual que la vampiresa a la que besó en su sueño de anoche. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No conocía ninguna chica con ese nombre ni con ese aspecto hasta hace un par de noches, cuando tuvo su primer sueño.

¿Y si todo lo que había soñado había ocurrido de verdad? ¿Y si la vampiresa era real? ¿Y si existía también un Fénix que creaba criaturas mágicas como el centauro que vio ayer?

La cabeza de Lisa iba a explotar por tanta conjetura. Tenía la sensación de que seguía soñando y que todo aquello solo era invención de su mente, pero estaba más despierta que nunca y eso le aterrorizaba en gran parte.

Quería contárselo a alguien, pero temía que la tomasen por loca, así que prácticamente estaba sola en esto.

En realidad, solo tenía una forma de averiguar si estaba loca de remate o todo aquello era real como la vida misma: tenía que encontrarse con la tal Jennie. Para ello le contestó a Jisoo diciéndole que la próxima vez que la viera se lo comunicase en seguida, para así ella poder ir a la pastelería y encontrarse con la chica misteriosa.

Jisoo le contestó enseguida, diciéndole que el plan le parecía perfecto, así que eso hizo que Lisa se quedase algo más tranquila, aunque todavía le quedaba un largo fin de semana por delante.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

Una pequeña hada, que no medía más de un palmo, se metió por la ventana de la habitación de la madre de los vampiros. Sus brillantes alas rosas se batían rápidamente, impulsándole por el aire hasta acabar aterrizando sobre la almohada de la cama de Jennie.

Con una suave risilla, la pequeña hada se acercó hasta el rostro de Jennie y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas sobre su mejilla, hasta que consiguió que la vampiresa abriese sus ojos.

Ante ella se encontró con un pequeño ser de sonrosadas mejillas que llevaba un vestido pomposo confeccionado con pétalos de rosas. Conocía muy bien a esa hada, se llamaba Rosé -un nombre que le venía como anillo al dedo- y que siempre venía para informarle de todos los asuntos importantes que ocurría en el otro lado del mundo mágico, la parte que pertenecía a la Luz.

Por muchos siglos que pasaban, las criaturas de la Luz aún se mantenían reacias a unirse con los vampiros, pero había seres como Rosé que creían en la alianza y hacían todo lo posible para que esta siguiera fuerte.

Pero como en cualquier situación de la vida, siempre había momentos de debilidad en la alianza y estos llegaban cuando el Fénix moría. Era doloroso, pero al fin habían comprendido que en la naturaleza del Fénix, aunque fuera un ser inmortal, estaba el morir y volver a nacer para que su gloria se mantuviera intacta. En cambio, a Jennie no le hacía falta morir para luego renacer pues aunque parecía que estaba viva, en realidad su organismo estaba muerto y en eso consistía su inmortalidad, en que no podía morir porque ya estaba muerta.

-Buenos días, Madre. -Saludó Rosé, con una espléndida sonrisa.

Aunque Jennie no fuera su madre, a la pequeña hada la gustaba llamarle así, al igual que al Fénix le llamaba Padre, ya que le parecía una falta de respeto llamarle Jennie.

-Hola, Rosé. ¿Ha sucedido algo importante? -Preguntó con pereza en su tono, pues se acababa de levantar.

-¿Que si ha pasado algo importante? ¡Pues claro que ha pasado algo importante! -Exclamó alzando sus brazos en el aire. -¡Padre ha vuelto!

Toda somnolencia que la vampiresa pudiera tener en ese momento, desapareció de un plumazo. Se incorporó inmediatamente para ir a vestirse y domar su melena negra que le caía hasta la cintura.

Si su corazón latiera, ahora mismo estaría dando brincos dentro de su pecho. El Fénix se redujo a cenizas hacía más de un siglo y todavía no había resurgido, hasta ese momento. La espera había sido larga y dolorosa, pero ahora era cuando empezaba a valer la pena.

Cogió uno de sus vestidos negros de gasa y se metió en él para ir ahora al tocador y comenzar a peinar su cabello.

-¿Lo has visto ya? -Preguntó a Rosé, que había volado hasta sentarse encima de uno de los joyeros que había en el tocador.

-Sí, y es hermoso como siempre. -Contestó con mirada emocionada.

-¿Y su forma humana? ¿Sigue igual de guapa?

Jennie todavía se seguía un tanto rara al usar dos géneros para referirse al Fénix, y es que el hijo de la Luz era un macho en su forma de pájaro llameante y una mujer cuando tomaba forma humana. No sabían por qué era así, pero en general a Jennie no le importaba siempre que tal majestuosa criatura volviera con ella.

-Eso ya lo verás, Madre. Te aseguro que se sorprenderás.

Una risilla salió del cuerpecillo de Rosé y se alzó en vuelo para revolotear sobre la cabeza de Jennie.

-Me ha dicho que te estará esperando en el claro de siempre. No le hagas esperar mucho a Padre. Dice que te ha echado mucho de menos.

-Lo sé. -Contestó un tanto nerviosa por la ilusión que le hacía el poder verle de nuevo.

Jennie se levantó del tocador y fue hasta la misma ventana por la que entró Rosé. Se subió en el alféizar y en cuanto estuvo lista, saltó al vacío.

Se dejó caer unos cuantos metros antes de dar una pirueta sobre sí misma y así transformarse en un murciélago de pequeño tamaño y hocico alargado en menos de un segundo.

Rosé voló a su lado sobre los inmensos bosques que rodeaban el castillo de la madre de los vampiros. El viaje iba a ser largo, pero no más que la espera por la que había tenido que pasar Jennie.

Para cuando consiguieron divisar a lo lejos el Bosque de Oblivio días más tarde, sus alas ya estaban agotadas y se le agarrotaban de vez en cuando, pero aquello no fue un impedimento para Jennie, que reunió todas sus fuerzas para lograr hacer un último esfuerzo.

La presencia del Fénix estaba más viva que nunca y eso hizo que Jennie descendiera hasta el claro de siempre. En mitad de él se podía ver a un enorme pájaro de plumas de fuego que descansaba sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

Antes de tocar el suelo, Jennie tomó su forma humana y corrió con pies descalzos y con el vuelo del vestido ondeando con el viento.

-¡Hey! -Gritó a unos pasos del Fénix, el cual abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver a la chica que ahora se encontraba al lado suya, abrazando su cálido cuerpo.

El Fénix rodeó el cuerpo de la vampiresa con una de sus alas y graznó dándole la bienvenida.

-Quiero besarte. -Murmuró Jennie acariciando el pico del pájaro, que era un metro más alto que ella. -Transfórmate...

Obediente, el pájaro se alejó de ella para seguidamente envolverse en una bola de fuego provocada por sus propias plumas. Sin embargo, en vez de reducirse a cenizas, de la bola de fuego surgió una persona.

-¿Qué? -Casi gritó Jennie al ver quien salió de la bola de fuego.

No se trataba de la hermosa chica en la que siempre se transformaba el Fénix, sino en un hombre de pelo naranja y pecoso, con fina figura y unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Jennie.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó confundida, pues podía sentir la presencia del Fénix en el chico frente a ella, pero a su vez no reconocía la figura.

-Soy yo, Jennie. El Fénix.

-Pero...-Habló dubitativa. -¿Por qué tienes esa forma?

-¿No te gusta? -Preguntó ahora el Fénix mirándose las manos con cierta gracia.

-No es eso, es que...-Jennie se volvió a acercar al chico. Era bastante guapo, eso no lo podía negar, pero no era el dulce rostro al que estaba acostumbrada mirar. -¿Por qué un hombre?

El Fénix se encogió de hombros por unos segundos para después relajar su postura. -No lo sé. Simplemente renací así. Nunca llegaré a entender los propósitos de la Madre Naturaleza.

-Yo tampoco. -Contestó Jennie con una pequeña sonrisa, porque aunque no era lo que se esperaba, también le gustaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a venir a darme ese beso que tanto querías?

El Fénix extendió los brazos hacia la vampiresa, la cual no dudó un segundo en abrazarse al cuello del chico y enredar los dedos en sus anaranjados cabellos. No esperaron un segundo más para que sus bocas se juntasen al fin después de tantos años de espera.

Aquella vez el beso fue muy diferente, pero aún así pudo llenar de calidez todo el interior de Jennie, como cada vez que se besaban.

Felices, se echaron sobre el pasto del claro, de su claro. La cabeza de Jennie estaba posada sobre el pecho del chico y los dedos de éste acariciaban con mucho cariño el pelo de ella. En ese momento se encontraban plenos, pues por fin la Luz y la Oscuridad se habían podido reencontrar y ahora les esperaban muchos años por delante antes de que el Fénix tuviera que morir otra vez.

-¿Esta vez en mi ausencia no has hecho nada por lo que arrepentirte? -Preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-No. -Contestó con voz calmada. -Sólo me he dedicado a echarte de menos.

Jennie movió su cabeza hasta quedar su barbilla apoyada sobre uno de sus pectorales, para así poder mantener la mirada conectada con la del chico.

-Dime, ¿por qué tus hijos no te dieron un nombre como a mí?

-Ellos se niegan a llamarme de otra manera que no sea Padre.

-¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ponerte un nombre? -Preguntó Jennie con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. -En realidad me he pasado bastante tiempo pensando en eso.

-¿Y qué nombres se te han ocurrido?

El chico dobló sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, apoyando ésta en ellos, para así tener una mejor visión del brillante rostro de la vampiresa.

-Sólo he encontrado uno que te quedaría bien. ¿Quieres oírlo?

-Por supuesto.

Jennie se movió un poco por encima del cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su oreja y así poder susurrar sobre ella: -Lisa.

El Fénix rió cerca de su rostro y después buscó la mirada roja de la vampiresa.

-¿No es ese un nombre de chica?

-Sí, pero aún así te pega.

El Fénix le miró afable y le cogió de la barbilla para atraer a Jennie hasta su rostro y así poder dejar un nuevo beso sobre sus labios.

-Está bien, a partir de ahora seré Lisa para ti.

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa salió de su estupor repentinamente cuando Seulgi le tocó en el hombro. Se había sumergido totalmente en los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior y ni se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estás bien, Lisa? Últimamente te noto un poco rarilla. -Preguntó Seulgi bastante preocupada.

-No, tranquila. Es solo que no duermo bien y estoy un poco cansada. -Mintió.

-Sabes que si ocurre algo me los puedes contar, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que sí.

Lisa le dedicó tal sonrisa a su compañera que acabó por tranquilizarla del todo, volviendo ambas a su trabajo confeccionando pastelitos de pequeño tamaño. Pero en el fondo, Lisa sabía que no estaba bien. Los sueños se iban haciendo más comprometedores y cada día los sentía más reales. Cada vez que el rostro de la Jennie de sus sueños aparecía en su mente, el corazón se le aceleraba sin ningún motivo, era como si se hubiera enamorado de la chica de sus sueños, pues no podía parar de pensar en ella todos los día, y por las noches, soñaba que la besaba y acariciaba por horas.

Lisa ya estaba más que desesperada. Había pasado más de una semana desde que le pidió a Jisoo que le avisara si veía venir a la chica extraña, pero al parecer todavía no había aparecido.

Estaba muy impaciente por verla, tenía ganas de comprobar si era la misma Jennie que la de sus sueños, y de ser así, miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza en busca de una respuesta por parte de la supuesta vampiresa.

De pronto, uno de sus compañeros que atendía ese día las cajas registradoras, se asomó por la puerta de las cocinas.

-¿Está Lalisa? -Preguntó en voz alta y enseguida la mencionada alzó la cabeza para contestar un alto y claro "Sí". -Pues sal, alguien pregunta por ti.

Su corazón dio un vuelco e inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para limpiarse las manos y correr hacia la parte pública del local, siguiendo a su compañero. Tenía un pálpito y estaba segura de que se iba a cumplir. Tenía la intuición que detrás de la puerta que comunicaba las cocinas con el mostrador se iba a encontrar Jennie y el pensar en esa idea le ponía todavía más nerviosa.

Entró a la zona pública del local, donde vendían los pasteles que preparaban todos los días. Al otro lado del mostrador había una chica de delgada figura y finas piernas que era un poco más baja que ella. Vestía una blusa negra adornada con dorados bordados y un pantalón corto de tiro alto que estilizaba aún más su figura. Solo con aquella información uno ya se imaginaba que el gusto de aquella muchacha era bastante refinado, sobre todo por los múltiples abalorios dorados que adornaban sus muñecas, dedos y cuello.

Lalisa se fijó a continuación en el rostro de la chica, no quería mirar pero a la vez sí quería hacerlo. Un gran miedo la invadió, pero al final se decidió por hacerlo y acabó conectando con unos ojos oscuros que le miraban con sorpresa, la misma sorpresa que se tuvo que reflejar en su rostro.

-¿Eres Jennie?

La chica de largo cabello se vio aún más sorprendida de que Lalisa le pudiera reconocer, pero aun así mostró una conforme sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Em...-Lalisa se lo pensó un poco y luego miró su reloj de muñeca, comprobando la hora. -Sí, puedo darte diez minutos antes de volver al trabajo.

Las dos chicas salieron del local y se colocaron delante del escaparate para hablar. Lalisa no podía dejar de mirar a Jennie, porque era exactamente igual a la vampiresa de sus sueños, lo cual hacía de la situación un tanto surrealista.

-Antes de nada. -Dijo Lalisa con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Necesito preguntarte una cosa.

-Adelante.

La voz de Jennie era tan aterciopelada como en sus sueños y eso hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta.

-¿Tú eres un vampiro?

Jennie rió de manera suave, se había esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa, así que se llevó la mano a la boca algo tímida, ocultando su risa y asintió.

-¿Entonces tú eres la madre de los vampiros? -Jennie volvió a asentir a la pregunta. Fue a hablar, pero Lalisa y su suelta lengua le interrumpió. -¿Cómo has llegado de mis sueños a la vida real?

-No he salido de tus sueños. Soy tan real como tú. -Contestó con una resplandeciente sonrisa en la que enseñaba sus perfectos dientes, entre ellos no había rastro de largos colmillos, como se muestran en las típicas películas, lo cual le extrañó (aunque en sus sueños tampoco había visto sus colmillos en realidad).

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Has venido a raptarme para luego comerme?

Ahora la risa de Jennie sonó mucho más fuerte y no le importó taparse la boca con la mano.

-Pero que ocurrencias tienes. -Dijo en cuanto se recuperó del ataque de risa. -En realidad he venido porque te echaba de menos.

-¿A mí? Pero...

Por el rabillo del ojos Lalisa vio cómo uno de los dueños del local le hacía una señal para que volviera al trabajo, no se podía entretener más.

-Me tengo que marchar ya o me despedirán. -Al ver el rostro de pena que puso Jennie en cuanto mencionó tales palabras, el corazón de Lalisa se ablandó. -En dos horas salgo de trabajar, si quieres nos vemos aquí a esa hora y seguimos hablando. Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.

-Está bien. -Aceptó la chica de piel pálida y ojos brillantes. -Aquí estaré.

-Bueno, adiós.

Lalisa terminó de despedirse de la chica y entró a la pastelería, siendo reprendida un poco por su jefe.

Justo como prometieron, a las dos horas en punto, las dos chicas se volvieron a encontrar en la puerta de la pastelería, pero ahora fue Jennie quien propuso en ir a un sitio más calmado para hablar cómodamente. Lalisa no tuvo ningún problema con ello, así que aceptó y caminó al lado de Jennie, dejándose guiar por ella.

-Entonces explícame, por favor. ¿Por qué has venido en busca mía? ¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños? ¿Quién es ese Fénix? ¿De verdad existe un mundo mágico? ¿Entonces todos los seres humanos somos tus hijos? ¿Te tengo que llamar Madre como el resto de vampiros?

Jennie dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa un tanto ahogada y miró a Lalisa con desconcierto.

-Vale, perdón. Eso han sido demasiadas preguntas. -Se disculpó de inmediato Lalisa, notando el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

-Creo que debes tomártelo con más calma.

-Sí...Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. -Contestó sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras caminaba. -Porque te echo mucho de menos.

-Que yo sepa nunca nos hemos visto.

Jennie le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña por el rabillo del ojo y entonces giró una esquina para después entrar a uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus sueños? ¿Quieres saber lo que significan?

La supuesta vampiresa aceleró algo su paso, así que Lalisa tuvo que darse prisa para poder estar a su altura mientras caminaban entre los árboles más recónditos del parque.

-¿Quieres decir que mis sueños son reales o algo así?

-Sí, justamente eso. Los sueños son el reflejo de tu otra vida.

Lalisa se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó las palabras pronunciadas con tanta naturalidad por Jennie, quien al poco también se detuvo al ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

-Ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Jennie se acercó a ella y le cogió de una mano para tirar de su cuerpo y que así volviera a andar, dirección a un árbol de grueso tronco que parecía ser bastante anciano. Jennie se acercó a él y posó la diestra sobre la rugosa corteza mientras pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras en una extraña lengua que Lalisa no llegó a comprender. Entonces, de entre la corteza salieron pequeños rayos dorados que acabaron por hacer desaparecer parte del tronco, dejando a la luz un pequeño portal en él.

-Sígueme. -Ordenó Jennie. Se metió por el agujero en el tronco y desapareció tras él.

Algo incrédula, Lalisa miró el agujero negro y después alrededor. Estaba sola en esa parte del parque, no había nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda si algo le pasaba. Después volvió a mirar al tronco abierto y lo sopesó con cierta cautela, de pronto no sabía si estaba en el mundo real o seguía en su cama soñando con un mundo mágico lleno de criaturas maravillosas.

Una voz dulce le llegó desde el otro lado del portal, invitándole a pasar a través de él. Era la voz de Jennie, la misma que hizo que todo su ser de repente temblara impaciente por volver a reunirse junto a ella, aunque fuera en un mundo totalmente desconocido para Lalisa.

Sin querer pensarlo más, Lalisa dejó llevarse por sus instintos y dio los pasos necesarios para cruzar el portal abierto en el tronco del árbol. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara mientras caminaba por el pasadizo que le guiaba al mundo mágico, el cabello se le empezó a enredar y tuvo que protegerse el rostro con los brazos para poder respirar aun teniendo el viento en contra.

Cuando al fin Lalisa consiguió traspasar el portal, dio una gran bocanada de aire en busca de llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones. Había pasado un mal rato durante el viaje, pero definitivamente valió la pena, o al menos eso es lo que pensó cuando abrió los ojos y vio lo que tenía ante ellos.

Había salido del tronco de otro árbol, pero aquello no era lo sorprendente, sino lo hermoso que se veía el cielo color lila sobre las verdes copas de los árboles que formaban el Bosque de Oblivio.

Lalisa se sorprendió a sí misma reconociendo el lugar, aunque tampoco era para tanto, pues ya conocía a la perfección aquél claro que tanto aparecía en sus sueños.

Recorrió con su mirada el páramo hasta encontrar a Jennie de pie justo en el centro de éste. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la madre de todos los vampiros la invitó a ir junto a ella, propuesta que Lalisa no se permitió rechazar, así que corrió hasta encontrarse con la chica de pálida piel, la cual la recibió entre sus brazos. Aunque la piel de Jennie se sintiera fría y muerta, Lalisa nunca había recibido un abrazo tan cálido en su vida, pero lo pero de todo era que no sabía porqué se sentía así ni de dónde había salido tal necesidad de abrazarse a Jennie.

Sin saber de dónde venía tal sensación, Lalisa comenzó a sentir una profunda nostalgia en lo más hondo de su pecho, una nostalgia que se acentuaba cada vez que aspiraba el aroma de Jennie, como si lo echara de menos. Pero aquello era extraño pues su cuerpo se encontraba en ese momento abrazado al de la vampiresa y tampoco la conocía tanto como para echarla de menos.

-Ojalá vuelvas pronto. Quiero volver a dormir en la calidez de tus alas.

-¿A dónde tengo que volver?

-Aquí, con los tuyos. -Pronunció con cierta tristeza contra su hombro, haciendo aún más fuerte el abrazo.

-¿Pero quién soy? -Preguntó la muchacha ya desesperada y con la mirada llena de confusión.

Jennie deshizo el abrazo para encararle por fin. Hasta ese momento Lalisa no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora los ojos de Jennie se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre y la pena y tristeza se reflejaban en ellos, tornándolos más oscuros de lo normal.

-Tú eres el Fénix, Lisa. Tú eres el Padre de todo lo que ves a tu alrededor, tú eres la Luz en mi Oscuridad. Eres ese majestuoso ser que muere para volver a renacer cubierto de gloria, pero mientras decides volver a renacer en el mundo mágico, vives en el mundo de los humanos que yo misma cree ante la profunda tristeza que sentí por tu primera partida.

-Espera, espera. Creo que me he perdido...

La vampiresa tomó ambas manos de Lalisa y las juntó con las suyas.

-Los tiempos en el mundo de los humanos corren más despacio. Un día humano equivale a cientos de años en el mundo mágico, por eso cuando duermes no estás soñando, sino viviendo tu vida en el mundo mágico como el Fénix que eres.

Las piernas de Lalisa comenzaron a temblar, todo era tan surrealista que seguía pensando en la idea de que estaba soñando, pero aun así decidió darle una oportunidad a la vampiresa y dejó que se siguiera explicando.

-Cuando el Fénix muere aquí, después de años viviendo junto a mí y las demás criaturas mágicas, tú despiertas en un día normal, pero cuando te vas a dormir, el Fénix renace aquí. Sin embargo, en años mágicos, una noche humana es demasiado tiempo y yo ya necesitaba verte, aunque fuera en tu forma más humana.

Lalisa se quedó totalmente sin palabras, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le iba a estallar y solo quería salir corriendo de allí, pero los ojos de Jennie era lo único que le hacía quedarse estática en el sitio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Justo cuando al fin Lalisa se decidió por decir algo, unas inmensas llamas nacieron de sus pies y terminaron por cubrirle todo el cuerpo en menos de cinco segundos. Asustada, la joven emitió un grito que terminó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las llamas que le estaban consumiendo en realidad no quemaban. Podía sentir su calor, pero este no era hiriente.

Miró al frente y se encontró con una confusa Jennie, la cual le miraba con horror ser devorada por el fuego que había salido de ella misma. Sin embargo, pronto pudo dejar de ver a la vampiresa, pues de un momento a otro Lalisa fue reducida a cenizas.

Un llanto se escuchó en el centro del claro, un llanto lleno de tristeza y desesperación por haber visto morir a un amor que no sabría cuándo volvería. Jennie se echó junto al resto de cenizas, había creído que buscando a la forma humana del Fénix podría mitigar la espera de su resurrección, pero había sido estúpida y solo lo había estropeado aún más.

La vampiresa lloró lo que nunca había llorado, se quedó junto al resto de cenizas durante días, semanas, meses y años, hasta que por fin un día, de aquél montón surgió algo que la madre de todos los vampiros y dueña de la Oscuridad jamás había visto.

De entre el polvo, surgió una pequeña criatura que cabía perfectamente en su palma, se trataba de un pequeño polluelo de plumas llameantes, se trataba de la nueva reencarnación de su Fénix, la criatura a la que más amaba de toda la existencia.

-Bienvenida a tu reino, Lisa.

**FIN**


End file.
